Makin' Up
by JoMoFan-spot
Summary: SLASH. Jeff & Adam spend some quality time together, containing fighting and make up sessions! Pairing; Jeff Hardy/Edge. Birthday Fic for Terrah.


Title: **Makin' Up  
**

Pairing(s): _Jeff Hardy/Edge_  
Warning(s):_ Sex, language, etc. _  
Disclaimer: _None of the character used belong to me._  
Author's Note:_ Its a very special day for the person that is the sole reason why I am on this site, and mainly still involved in slash. Its Terrah's B'Day, and I love you Babe so much for being so damn talented and awesome, as well as a wonderful friend. Happy Birthday!  
_S/N;_ This is pure smut & fluff with mainly no plot with Terrah's OTP. I am not satisfied with it as its not what I first had in mind, but since I ran out of the time I had to put something up. Maybe I'll do a better one in future, but anyways. For now, this is all I got. _

o~o_  
_

A sigh escaped the Blonde's lips as he glanced at the clock hanging on the living room's wall. Adam had been trying to ignore the frustration he felt, but it was getting harder and harder as the time passed.

It had been 4 hours since he awoke, and he had engaged himself in one thing or another in order to kill time. But now he was running out of tasks. He picked up the remote as he took a seat on the couch and switched on the TV. Better yet watch something.

After 5 minutes of running through the channels and not finding anything grasping his interest, he switched the TV off and threw the remote on the coffee table. A pout now placed on his lips as he laid his head on the back of the couch. If there was one thing he could change about his lover, it would be his damn sleeping habits. Or he would rather adopt them himself. Too bad he was a light-sleeper no matter how hard he tried to sleep like a baby. Jeff on the other hand was a complete opposite.

The younger Hardy had come home last night to spend the weekend with Adam. They had a wonderful sex filled night, followed by some content peaceful sleep. But now it was 1:00 in the noon. They had plans set for the evening. Matt was having this get together at his place just because he was single and had to make sure everyone else suffered for it, and so he could ruin all the couples coupling. Jealous ass. Ugh. It wasn't like Adam didn't want to go, but he wanted to buy some new clothes first. And it wasn't possible if Jeff didn't wake his lazy ass up and took him up to the mall which he had promised he would before the dinner.

Adam rose up from the coach and made his way towards their bedroom, opening the door for the 5th time since the morning. He groaned as he looked at the bed and its occupant. Jeff was laying on his stomach, totally out and his arm was snuggled around a pillow.

Adam marched towards the bed and yanked the covers off of his boyfriend. Nope...didn't work. Jeff didn't even stir. He rolled his eyes and started to shake Jeff's shoulders, not stopping until he felt Jeff moving.

"Ugh... What.. the fuck.. What.. are you doing, Adam?" Jeff rolled up, a grimace on his face. He looked over at Adam and squinted against the day light.

"Waking you up, you idiot!"

"Didn't I tell you last night to not disturb me till 11:00?"

"Its 1:00 PM now!" Adam yelled furiously.

Jeff opened his eyes fully and frowned at his angry lover.

"Wow...You are being a bitch this morning. Did your period start?"

Adam sneered at him and snatched the pillow from below Jeff's head, whacking him on the head with it rapidly.

"Oh God... Stop Addy! I was only playing... God.. You are being a bitch.." Jeff caught the pillow in his hand and threw it away on the other side of the bed.

Adam glared at him, and Jeff couldn't help the grin that broke across his face. A prissy Adam was cute as hell first thing in the morning. Or afternoon...whatever. He grabbed his lover's arm and yanked Adam down, forcing him to fall into the bed with him. Adam let out a surprised yelp.

Jeff ignored the heated look his lover gave him and snuggled up to him, closing his eyes once again.

"You promised me we'll go the the Mall, Jeff! Its 1 already, you know how long it takes me when I go shopping!"

"That's why I don't want to take you. You'll just get tired of bugging me and then grumble like an old lady, whine like a bitchy wife and eventually will settle down on wearing some old clothes. Your closet is full already. I don't think you need more. You just look for excuses to empty my wallet." Jeff mumbled in a sleepy voice.

"YOU said you would buy for me, I didn't force you!"

"I was coaxing you for sex."

"This is not funny, Jeff."

"I am not being funny, Baby. I am being smart."

Adam smacked his arm that was draped over his waist, causing Jeff to open his eyes and look at him with raised eyebrows.

"What? Adam, after fucking you for 3 times last night, I deserve some rest."

"Hey, my ass took that monster 3 times! Do you see me complaining? NO! I was up at 9:00!"

"Not my fault you don't pity your ass, Baby."

"Jeff, I'll go alone and if you complain I bought something not _Jeffy-likey_, I'll..."

"Okay, Okay...We'll go. Just let me rest some more."

"YOU HAVE BEEN RESTING FOR HOURS! HOW MUCH MORE REST DO YOU WANT?"

Jeff winced and pulled back a little, looking at Adam through lazy eyes, "Adam, you have damaged my ears beyond repair now."

Adam gave him a incredulous look, then shook his head and huffed. Jeff was impossible sometimes. He got out of the bed and made his exist from the room in an irritated as hell state.

Jeff watched him go and grinned sluggishly. It was nothing new. Adam always got annoyed when Jeff slept too late, but Jeff always made it up to him when he finally got up. It was safe to say that Adam had a hard time resisting Jeff when Jeff involved his dick in the making up processes.

He nestled back into his pillow and went into a deep sleep in no time.

o~o

Adam slowly opened the bedroom door, and tip toed inside. A smirk placed on his lips and a naughty gleam in his eyes as he made his way towards Jeff. This will be the last time Jeff put his sleep before Adam.

A jug full of water was dumped on Jeff's face, which caused the enigma to jolt awake in sudden shock, a yelp escaping his mouth. He panted and gasped as he sat up straight in the bed, wiping his face and eyes with his hands as he cursed loudly.

He looked up through blurry eyes at his lover standing beside the bed in a casual manner. Shrugging in response to the death glare Jeff gave him. A wicked grin was plastered on Adam's face as he held the now empty Jug in his left hand.

"You bitch." Jeff let out lowly, still trying to recover from what happened. Adam snickered and then batted his eyes at Jeff, trying to make himself look as innocent as possible.

"You are so dead Adam," Jeff said as he leaped out of the bed. Adam, like on que took his run out of the room. His long legs helping him getting away quickly.

Jeff ran after Adam through the hallway, and reached the living room right in time to catch a glimpse of Adam hiding behind the kitchen counter. He let out a snort and rolled his eyes.

"You so totally suck at playing hide-&-seek, Baby." Jeff smirked sinisterly as he stood behind the back of a crouched down Adam, who was still totally oblivious to the fact that he was found, and cornered.

When Adam heard Jeff's voice right from behind his back, he gulped and turned slowly. Looking up at Jeff and holding his hand up defensively.

"Your ass is in for a spanking session, doll." Jeff threatened a little too calmly, and lowly.

"Jeffy, If you smack me, I am gonna divorce your ass." Adam threatened back as lowly.

Jeff snorted, "We're not married."

"Then lets get married first."

"So you could divorce me? What would be the point?"

Instead of continuing with the argument, Adam turned his face into a puppy dog look.

"Come on, Jeffy. You are not gonna beat me up just cause I played with you." Adam whined and pouted. Jeff smirked inwardly. Adam was playing the_ 'I'm too cute to hurt'_ card. Nah Nah. Not falling.

"Aww Baby. You are right. My sweet little Addy...How can I stay mad at you?" Jeff smiled sweetly at him and offered his hand to Adam, who blinked up at him in confusion and slight surprise for a few seconds, then grasped the outstretched hand before Jeff changed his mind.

Adam giggled as he was pulled up into Jeff's arms, "You love me too much." He smiled brightly as Jeff embraced him.

"Oh, that I do...You do take advantage of that a lot, don't you?" Jeff said playfully and placed a loving kiss on Adam's head. Adam started to giggle again but yelped as he was suddenly taken off of his feet, and was placed over Jeff's shoulder.

"Jeff!" He screamed frantically.

"Not this time, Bitch." Jeff said as he smacked Adam hard on his ass with his free hand and carried him through the front door, Adam struggling furiously in his arms in an attempt to get free.

"Let me go, Jeff! Where are you taking me?" Adam screamed in pure anxiety, and Jeff grinned evilly.

"Oh, Just for a dip Baby." Before Adam could ask what Jeff meant, he was dumped into the pool without a warning. Shock taking over him completely.

Adam sputtered and choked on the water that got in his mouth, coughing some as he came on the surface. He gasped and breathed heavily, running his hands over his hair to push them out of his face as well as over his face and eyes to wipe the water off. He glared at the smirking man standing above him outside of the pool. Fucking cocky shit was grinning from ear to ear.

"What Baby? I was just _playing_." Jeff winked at him and gave a full-blown grin as Adam fumed in return.

"I'LL KILL YOU, JEFF! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Adam screamed at the top of his lungs, pissed as hell now. Jeff shook his head and laughed.

For few seconds he just stood there looking down at the fuming Adam glaring daggers at him, then extended his hand towards Adam who slapped it away angrily.

"Aww...My Baby's mad now? Poor kitty," Jeff teased him which only promoted Adam to yell once again in fury. This time Jeff actually winced a little. Looked like Adam had taken some offense. He was actually shaking in anger. Oopss.

Adam huffed as he started to get out of the pool, only slipping and falling back into the water. Jeff broke into a fit of giggles, covering his mouth with his hand in order to not piss Adam off more.

Too late. Adam was glaring at him again, his lips puckered out in a hurt pout as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"And you say you love me." Adam said, sniffling a little.

Jeff straightened up and smiled slightly. "Com'n now. Its not my fault you have to be so damn cute and funny."

"Jeffy! My misfortunes bring you joy...WHY?"

Jeff let out a grin at his baby's over-the-top dramatic nature.

"Take my hand."

"No. I am mad at you!"

"You provoked me."

"You started it!"

"How come? I was sleeping!"

"Yeah, and that's how you started it. If you hadn't been asleep in the first place, this whole thing would have been avoided."

"Okay. I give up. It was my fault. I apologize. Happy now?"

"NO! You dumped me into the pool, Jeff! That's _VERY_ rude!"

"Awe, Com'n Addy. I'll make it up to you?"

That got Adam's attention. The pout disappeared from his face and he raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Anything?" He asked Jeff, who sighed and then nodded.

"Yes, anything." Jeff knew it was not a smart thing to make a promise like that to Adam, specially when later they were suppose to go hit the mall but he had no choice. His Adam was a spoiled little brat. Although, quite honestly, Jeff had come to find his amusements in spoiling Adam with the passage of time.

o~o

Jeff carried Adam up in his arms as he made his way back inside the house. A slight pout still hinted on Adam's lips but he had his arms around Jeff's neck and head laid on his shoulder. Jeff fought the urge to roll his eyes at his baby's childishness.

He sat Adam down on the couch and looked his lover over. A sly smirk appearing on his face as he took in Adam's current state. Hair wet, clothes wet, and water dripping from the exposed skin. Adam was sexy as hell all wet and angry. Jeff mentally smacked himself for getting turned on when Adam was in no mood to show him some love.

"Hey, what the hell is that?" The question brought Jeff's attention back to Adam's face, and he realized where Adam's eyes were focused. He looked down in his lap and cursed at himself. Caught.

"You have a hard on by watching your lover go through a trauma? What kind of a man are you, Jeffy?" Adam practically whined.

Jeff snickered at Adam's exaggeration but played along, "Addy, morning wood?" He tried.

Adam look at him fiercely, which promoted Jeff to grin a bit.

"Okay...You _have_ to be so damn tempting all wet and pissed. Can you blame me for this?"

"You are such an ass, Jeff!" Adam scolded, as he tried to look as angry as possible, failing when a smile tugged on his lips which he couldn't fight.

When Jeff looked at Adam with raised eyebrows, Adam shrugged and giggled. "What? I _AM _too pretty for my own good. Its _really_ not your fault." Adam said arrogantly and Jeff narrowed his eyes.

Adam giggled again and wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck, crawling into his lap as he pressed his lips to Jeff's in a sweet loving kiss. Jeff held onto Adam's waist as he returned the kiss, planting couple of smooches around his lips.

They pulled back and Jeff smirked at Adam, who smiled brightly at him.

"What are you waiting for Mr. Hardy? I am ready for some lovin'." Jeff grinned and kissed the giggling blonde again on his mouth, fully.

Jeff's hands raked down Adam's shoulders to his waist, his fingers coiling under the soaked shirt as he pulled it over Adam's head and threw it on the floor, capturing Adam's lips back in his mouth as his hands roamed the now naked flesh of his lover.

"Jeffy..." Adam let out a small whimper as he pushed his ass down into Jeff's hardness, who groaned in response.

"And here I thought after last night you would be complaining about your soar ass and won't let my dick anyway near it for sometime. Naughty little slut," Jeff breathed huskily as he bit Adam's earlobe, teasing his lover with his mouth and actions. Adam was squirming on his lap now. Moaning with need and desire.

"What do you want?" There was nothing Jeff loved more than Adam begging in arousal. He was so fucking beautiful, and it always made Jeff so damn hot.

"Tell me, what do you want?" He asked again as he sucked on a spot on Adam's neck, causing the blonde to throw his head back in ecstasy. His eyes closed shut as he held onto his lover's neck.

"Please Jeffy, love me.."

Before Adam could finish, Jeff laid him down on his back before him and guided Adam's legs around his waist so he could wrap them around him. Jeff leaned over him and kissed him heatedly, hands running up and down Adam's frame.

Adam bucked his hips up in Jeff's as he felt Jeff's erection pressing into his leg. He yearned Jeff's touch like nothing. Jeff had everything Adam craved for. He knew how to touch him. How to please him, and how to make him and his body sated. And Jeff did it all with such love, Adam was putty in his hands. Not that he wasn't a manipulative little bitch himself, but really, they both loved the power they had over each other.

Jeff pulled back and sat up between Adam's legs, running his eyes over Adam's flushed form. Small pants were escaping Adam's slightly parted lips as he breathed heavily. Eyes shining in arousal.

Jeff pulled Adam's pants off in one swift motion, a groan escaping his lips as he looked at the completely wet, lacy tiny black thong Adam was wearing.

His Adam was such a pretty tease, and it drove Jeff crazy. Wild. He salivated at the sight and bend forward to mouth Adam's dick through the fabric. His lover gasped and arched his back beautifully, broken moan escaping his tempting lips.

"Oh God, Jeff.. God.."

Jeff grinned and flipped Adam on his front, lifting him roughly up on his knees. Adam panted as he felt Jeff's clothed crotch rubbing into his ass. He bucked back into him trying to get more friction, but Jeff placed his hands on Adam's hips and stilled him. Leaning forward to place feathery kisses on the small of his back. His own cock was begging for attention in his pants, and the sight of Adam on his hands and knees before him only caused him to grow harder.

Jeff straightened up and undid his pants, removing them far enough to get his cock out of the confines. He stroked himself as he fixed his eyes on Adam's wiggling ass, that was begging to get devoured. Fuck...he could watch Adam all day and not get bored. That was how much of a precious thing Adam was.

"Please Jeffy...Stop teasing me," Adam begged, and let out a low whimper as Jeff touched the head of his dick to his thong covered asshole. He spread his legs wider, trying to get more of Jeff's dick.

"You are killing me baby, please do something..." Adam panted, desperate in need. Jeff ran his dick between Adam's ass cheeks, causing the blonde babe to buck back into him and letting out a sharp cry.

"Oh, God..." Adam moaned sluttishly as Jeff continued to rub his dick over Adam's ass crack, his own pants of arousal filling the room.

"You like it, Baby? You like my dick rubbing against your hole, just waiting to get in? Do you want it in, doll? Huh?" He teased him, and smirked widely when Adam started to whimper almost painfully.

"I am so hard, Jeffy... Please touch me, or fuck me... need you... so bad..." Adam begged so damn prettily. Jeff teased him for few more moments before he hooked his fingers inside Adam's panties and pulled them off of his ass. Adam's asshole now exposed, and Jeff's mouth watered. He bend forward and licked it, pressing his lips over it as he sucked hard. He pushed his tongue inside, which caused Adam to almost lose his balance. He held Adam's hips up as he lapped at his pucker, enjoying the sweetness of his lover.

Adam's breathing hitched and he cried out. It was getting too much for him. As he was about to beg Jeff some more, he felt Jeff's dick pressing into his entrance once more. But yet again, not entering. Jeff was teasing him, torturing him and not giving it to him. Oh fuck... It was such sweet mixture of pleasure and torture.

"FOR GOD SAKE, JEFF! PLEASE!" Adam screamed, stirred beyond belief and a little bit mad at his lover for being so mean. Jeff laughed out loud and smacked Adam hard on his rum, causing Adam to whimper pitifully.

"You are such a slut for me, aren't you? So fucking pretty... Beautiful..." Jeff rambled on as he continued to rub his cock between Adam's cheeks, tapping it on his hole every once in a while. He himself was near his end. His cock was begging to explode.

"I'm your whore, Jeffy... Please give me something.. Anything.." Adam pleaded again, his face turned around as he looked at Jeff with pure need.

Jeff grinned sexily and reached around Adam to take hold of his cock, starting stroking him in rapid motions as he continued to thrust his hips into Adam's, still not being inside of him. Adam whimpered and moaned, hips wiggling furiously as he searched for his release. And it didn't take long for Adam to shower Jeff's hand with his seeds, spurting all over as he collapsed down on the couch. Hips still arched up in the air slightly.

Jeff groaned and brought his cum covered hand over onto his own dick, stroking himself harder with Adam's seeds. His eyes dropping shut in pleasure as he reached his peak, cumming and decorating Adam's ass with his juices. Adam moaned deeply as he felt the hot liquid hitting his flesh.

"Fuck." Jeff regained his composure and looked at his Adam before him, who was purring sweetly. He turned him onto his back and attacked Adam's mouth with wet kisses. Adam whined sweetly in his mouth, tugging at Jeff's shirt.

"That was so fucking hot... But why?" Adam asked curiously as they pulled a part. Jeff ran his fingers lovingly over Adam's face. A satisfied smile on his face.

"Cause I pity your ass." He answered in a playful tone.

Adam narrowed his eyes, "Really? I wonder if it has something to do with my well-being or your own dick's future securities."

Jeff laughed out loud and nuzzled his face into Adam's neck.

"How about both?"

"Hmm...that works." Adam let a cute smile appear on his pretty face.

"Good. Ehm, there is another problem though. This couch is ruined."

Adam's eyes went wide and he pushed Jeff off of him, sitting up in a quick motion and looking back at the cum coated cushions.

"YOU IDIOT, JEFF!"

"Hey, you should have noticed when we started!"

"I was in the heat of the moment, you animal!"

"So was I. And there's your cum too."

"I am weak! You are suppose to be the responsible one when it comes to the fucking places, Jeffy. You are a disappointment." Adam scolded at him.

"Great, I make up to you and we start back from fighting."

"I am not fighting!"

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"This gets ridiculous."

Adam pouted at that, which promoted Jeff to roll his eyes and pull his blonde in his arms.

"How about a wet shower now?" Jeff wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at him and it did its job. Adam giggled and nodded anxiously.

"You never say no to sex." Jeff said in an amused tone.

"How could I? You are so fucking hot and sexy with your offerings." Adam teased back, letting out a whorish moan as Jeff's hand groped his butt.

Jeff smirked arrogantly and grabbed Adam's hand as they went to the bathroom. Maybe Adam's ass didn't deserve as much pity as Jeff thought.

o~o


End file.
